


Can we keep him?

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky doesn’t want a pet, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, The reader wants a dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don’t read if you are going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Maybe a fic where the reader gets a puppy and tries to hide it from Bucky because he said he doesn’t want pets but gives in when he finds out????





	Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short but sweet.

 

Bucky had one rule when you guys moved in together and that was that you guys couldn’t get a pet. He really didn’t like the idea of some animal running around pooping and peeing all over your apartment. At first you were ok with the idea of not having a pet because you wanted to make Bucky happy. Unfortunately with him being away on missions with Steve you grew lonely and wanted to snuggle at night.

That’s why when Bucky went on a three-week mission to Austria with Steve you decided to call up Sharon and ask if she wanted to tag along so you can go adopt a dog from the shelter. Sharon was trying to talk you out of getting a pet because she knew Bucky had the no pets rule but the minute you guys spotted the most beautiful Siberian husky puppy at the shelter she begged you to get it. “Awww he’s so cute ! Please get it so I could dog sit for you. PLEASE! ! ! !” Sharon begged as she watched the puppy lick your face.

“I thought you didn’t want me to get a puppy” you laughed and hugged the puppy.

“Puppy come here” Sharon called the puppy over. Letting him go he ran towards her and started licking Sharon’s face “I change my mind. If you don’t get him I will”.

Knowing fully well Bucky might have a fit and make you return the dog you called the volunteer over “I’ll take this little cutie” you smiled down at the new member of your family.

“Yay ! I knew the second they brought him in last week that he would be snatched up immediately” the volunteer smiled “let’s go sign the paperwork so you can take the little guy home”. Sharon handed you the puppy before you followed the volunteer into the office to sign the paperwork to officially adopt the puppy.

* * *

You spent all your time training max so by the time Bucky came back you had a compelling argument that the dog was properly trained. You hoped that once Bucky saw how well-behaved the puppy was he would agree for you to keep him. What you didn’t count on was bucky coming home early from the mission “Doll I’m home” Bucky yelled. A confused look appeared on his face when he heard barking coming from the kitchen “Doll was that-”

“Max come back ! ! !” you yelled as you chased your puppy who ran towards the sound of Bucky’s voice. “Oh hey buck, you’re home early ! ! !” You exclaimed and got the puppy who was clawing at Bucky’s foot.

As much as Bucky wanted to be mad there was a puppy in their apartment after he specifically stated he didn’t want one, he could help but fall in love with the puppy. “I thought we agreed on no pets?” Bucky raised his eyebrow at you.

“But he’s a cutie. Please can we keep him” you gave him an innocent looked at caused Bucky to laugh. Instead of replying Bucky leaned in and kissed you. Since Max didn’t know Bucky he took Bucky kissing you as a threat towards you so he started biting the bottom of Bucky’s jeans “MAX ! ! !” You yelled at the dog and quickly picked him up. “Max no !” You scolded the puppy and he let out a whimper “I’m sorry buck, I guess he thought you were going to hurt me.”

“It’s ok doll. If anything I’m impressed that he protected you immediately seeing as he’s a little squirt. I’d hate to be on his bad side when he gets older” Bucky cleared his throat. “Hand him over” Bucky held out his hand and you handed Max over “you are not going to bite me anymore or you go back to the shelter, got it?”. Max just tilted his head in confusion before barked and licked Bucky’s face “fine we can keep him.”

“Yay ! Come I want you to tell me everything that happened on your mission with Steve.” you clapped with excitement and dragged Bucky to the couch so you could hangout as a little family.


End file.
